


Un beso

by M_N_Penz



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Humor, Kanae y su harem, Multi, Primer beso de Kanae
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionan los ClassicaLoid con el primer beso de Kanae?





	Un beso

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo dejar de reír al imaginar una situación como ésta.  
> ...  
> Aunque creo que se veía mejor en mi cabeza.

Todo comenzó con un beso. 

Sousuke llegó corriendo a la Otowakan y gritó a los cuatro vientos la nueva noticia:

— ¡Kanae besó a un chico!

Moz, que patinaba en el segundo piso, terminó rodando por las escaleras; Beto dejó caer la taza de café que momentos antes sostenía, derramando el oscuro líquido sobre la alfombra; Cho levantó la vista de la consola, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin prestar atención al sonido del game over; la cesta de ropa que Schu llevaba terminó en el suelo, mientras él abría y cerraba la boca como pez. 

— ¡Oh, el amor ha llegado a mi gatita! ¡Que lindo! —dijo Liszt con las manos en las mejillas. Fue la primera en reaccionar, justo de la manera opuesta a los demás.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Yo quería tener su primer beso! —lloriqueaba Mozart, todavía en el suelo—. ¿Qué tiene ese chico que no tenga yo?

— ¡Tal vez es alguien guapo y rico! ¡Mi niña siempre ha tenido buen gusto! —respondió una Liszt de mirada soñadora; la mujer rubia seguía en las nubes y comenzaba a planear la boda, el vestido, las invitaciones. 

Beto seguía paralizado en el mismo lugar, con el rostro completamente blanco y la mirada perdida. Muy impactado, el pobre hombre.

— ¿Alguien rico? ¡Eso no es nada especial! Kanae no necesita dinero —Mozart replicó cruzado de brazos. Se sentía incómodo con el hecho de que alguien lo dejara en segundo lugar por la ausencia de riqueza (de nuevo).

— De seguro es alguien social... Que puede invitarla a salir —murmuró Chopin desde un rincón de la sala, con una pesada aura depresiva a su alrededor. Casualmente tecleaba en su computadora portátil qué tan lejos se encontraba el puente más alto, cuál veneno podía matar más rápido y una lista de mil manera de morir.

— Pero ella no —Schubert se interrumpió, con la voz entrecortada; tenía una mirada apesadumbrada mientras levantaba las prendas de ropa que se encontraban en el piso—, la casera es muy joven para dar su primer beso. Y ella dijo que no quiere salir con alguien... —bajó la voz cuando vio los rostros de los demás mirándolo con sospecha.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso ya la habías invitado a salir? —Liszt lucía molesta al preguntarle.

— ¡Eres un tramposo! ¡Habíamos acordado que ninguno se adelantaría!

— ¡Yo no le dicho nada, Mozart idiota!

Los dos activaron su musik y se enzarzaron en una ruidosa pelea que involucraba esqueletos espantosos y peces voladores. Y en medio de aquél escándalo, de los ruidosos planes de boda de Liszt y los murmullos de Chopin sobre maneras de morir dramáticamente, Sousuke intentaba inútilmente tranquilizarlos.

— ¡Por favor, chicos, cálmense! ¡Kanae llegará en cualquier momento! ¡Beto, di algo! 

Pero nadie lo escuchaba y Beto seguía sin reaccionar.

Entonces las puertas de la entrada se abrieron, revelando a una muy confundida Kanae.

— Eh, ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Resta decir que Kanae nunca besó a nadie. Sólo fue una broma de Sousuke. 


End file.
